


Blackmail

by FANTASTAR



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater STAR
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANTASTAR/pseuds/FANTASTAR
Summary: It started out as blackmail for Grim, against his father and the death scythe he was currently ‘weilding’ on the desk.Then, Flow appears behind him questioningly and well, how could he lose an opportunity like that?Grim x Flow | Yaoi





	Blackmail

Grim was walking down the hall of the school to check on his father. He returned from a mission and needed to report his findings. On his way however, the sounds of low groans and a squeaking desk caught his ears. And being the curious fellow he was, a sly smile appears on his face as he follows the source of the noise. Grim already had an idea of what the source of the sounds were, it was just a matter of WHO.

The boy comes across a classroom and hums blankly when he sees that the door is cracked. How idiotic~ He casually peers a visible purple eye into the crack of the door, ready to spot a random couple. But instead, he legs nearly give out from the unexpected pair.

His father. And his death scythe.

Wasn’t the death scythe, Soul Evans married? Or were the rumors of the divorce true? And if that man is divorced, is that why he and Lord Death II are currently screwing at a teacher’s desk in an abandoned classroom.

This answers so many questions that Grim did not really have until now. And as revolted as he wanted to be, he simply could not shake his eyes off of the scene. Who would have thought. His stoic father pounding his own weapon in the middle of an area anyone could notice. This is possible blackmail material, but he is way too sweet to do that to either adults~ Especially since he is supposed to set a good example as a junior shinigami.

So what shall he do with his newly acquired information...? Why, he should make use of it of course!!

“Grim?” The male looks up when his name is called. “You’ve been pacing by that door for the past fifteen minutes. Is everything okay?”

Fifteen minutes? Grim whips his head around and checks through the cracked door. His father and the death scythe were no longer there. Curses! He truly wanted to see how it would end. And how the hell did they leave without his noticing?

He finally looks back over to Flow, the one who had addressed him with large, curious icy blue eyes. Did Grim want to even bother retelling the experience? His secrets are secrets for a reason. He can come up with an old lie and be on his merry way. But something about tainting this boy before him seemed a lot more interesting than a faux story.

“Flow~!” Grim greets as though he did not spend an entire minute contemplating to himself, judging by Flow’s weird look and all. “Why, I’ve got some big news for you!”

“Oh no,” was Flow’s immediate response, which was entirely understandable from both point of views. Nonetheless, Grim wraps an arm around the weapon’s neck and nearly drags him inside of the classroom. His visible eye narrows mischievously, particularly at the current look of confusion from Flow.

Flow finds himself suddenly being bent over the same desk Grim had caught his father and the death scythe on. “Uah, Grim!?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t caught on by now,” Grim murmured while applying more pressure as he held Flow’s wrists behind his back.

“Caught on? To what? I-Is this a sparring session? I don’t-!” Flow gives a shuddering pause when Grim presses against him from behind. A specific area to be exact. And why does it feel like something hard is pressing in between his legs?

“I want to try something, and of course you’ll have to be my test subject. Considering you are a pretty easy prey,” Grim summarizes with a sly lick over Flow’s ear, causing the boy to gradually blush. That was definitely not a friendly gesture.

“Test subject...?” He repeats in a trembling voice. Grim lets go of his wrists to run his hands up Flow’s shirt. He feels a heavy shiver react against him when his hands come up to tweak the rosy nipples of his quite pure friend.

“I just saw an amaaazing show, and it gave me an idea. What if, by any chance, the same thing our parents did, we can also do~?” Grim whispers deeply. Flow has no time to react when the nubs are pinches. He inhales sharply through his teeth and a hesitant whimper escapes from him.

“G-Grim... what do you mean... our parents?” Flow asks and he yelps when one of the wandering hands shoot down into his pants.

“Oh you’ll find out~!” Flow gasps when a warm hand cups an area that he thought was never meant to be touched by other people.

“Ah! Grim, no!”

“Hmm?” Grim begins to stroke Flow while whispering tainting words into his ear. He knew his work was fruitful when he finally feels an erection forming. Flow was rather sensitive since his hips were already jutting back against his own. “Ohh? You seem to already know what I want to do to you~” He adds on seductively.

Flow turns his cheek on the desk, breathing heavily as he was being touched inappropriately. His fists curled against the desk while his legs trembled.

Grim happily lowers to grind against Flow’s shaking hips. Pleased sounds and gasps drip from his agape mouth. Now he could see why the death scythe was nearly screaming as his father took him. This desire running through him was absolutely intense.

In no later than a few minutes, Flow finds his pants completely pulled off with his shirt pulled up impatiently. With an unconscious sound Flow moves a hand to swat at Grim, in which he failed miserably when the shinigami grips his wrist to restrain an arm. Grim smirks and positions himself.

“No, no! Grim!” Flow protests yet he was only able to balance with one elbow.

“Perhaps you’ll start screaming my name in a much better light,” Grim says while turning a deaf ear toward Flow’s yelling. With a jerk, the head of member was already diving into the extremely tight warmth. Grim uses his other hand to shove several fingers into Flow’s mouth to mute him. The shriek vibrates against his fingers, but he merely shoves them in even deeper, just as he did down below.

A smirk stretches across his face when he fills the boy to the brim. It was so heavenly. So delightful. He could have drooled right then and there.

“Mm! Mmf! Guh-!” Grim thrusts his fingers repeatedly into Flow’s wet mouth, resting against the boy’s back before beginning to thrust into him. Flow tenses up and violently shakes beneath him.

“Is that an indirect way of begging for more?” Grim comments, know that was the exact opposite of what Flow wanted. But hey, if he didn’t, he could just simply say so~

Grim speeds up the pace, yanking Flow’s arm back to pull him against his thrusting. The force causes Flow to nearly choke, and yet as he got used to the feeling of Grim thrusting into him, he couldn’t bring it in himself to fight back.

“Ngh! Mmf! Hnng..!” Grim rolls his waist into the younger student and lets out a long pleased sigh when the quivering walls tighten around him. “G... Grim...” Flow tries to speak over the fingers. The other male reluctantly pulls the appendages out to yank Flow’s shirt up even more.

“You are definitely more into it. How about this...” In a flash, Flow was turned to sit up on the desk with Grim in between his legs.

“Uah!!” The thrusting resumes with arms wrapped around his torso. Flow clings onto Grim’s shoulders for dear life while his legs unconsciously part even more. The vigorous penetrating motion excels even more and Grim shoves the weapon down to lean over him.

“Ah! Ahh! Grim! Oh, Grim!” Grim’s thrusting has practically switched to auto-pilot. He couldn’t stop seeking the pleasure he needed through the sloppy thrusting. Almost drunkenly, he bites against Flow’s neck while giving long, powerful thrusts into him. Flow arches his back with a spine-curling sensation running through his lower abdomen. The sweet spot had been found.

Grim grunts after nearly cumming when he was squeezed tightly. Although being a shinigami, he very easily disciplines himself while striking the particular spot repeatedly. He could have chuckled from the look of complete look of ecstasy from Flow, who had tears in his eyes.

“It’s a shame no one has made you feel this way~” Grim comments lovingly as he gives another powerful thrust, provoking Fow to curl up. “That’s alright, though. I’ll be sure to make you experience the pleasure only I can help you seek.”

In a moment, Flow was basically being banged against the desk. With no other thought than to fuck the young weapon, Grim mercilessly pounds Flow into the furniture, scratching at the desk as his pleasure peaked.

“Grim! Grim!” Flow repeatedly calls out, scratching at Grim’s back. The two moved erotically against the wet desk until eventually, Flow tenses up with a final yell. Cum squirts from his pulsating manhood and he is left clinging onto Grim as the older male continued to screw him mindlessly.

Grim wraps his arms completely around Flow to bring him as close as possible, pressing hard inside of him to fill the boy up with his semen. “Ohh... oh, fuck... Flow...” He mutters in his high while jerking his hips into him occasionally. Flow’s eyes squeeze shut and his legs wrap tightly around Grim’s waist, allowing the sensation of hot liquid to pass through him.

Moments pass as they return to reality. Grim pulls away and sweats to see that Flow has passed out. Still, with a sweet smile this time, he pecks the weapon’s flushed lips.

“We’ll continue this another time~”


End file.
